


Stop Burning Me As A Witch!

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confusion, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Video & Computer Games, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri plays video games and Victor is confused and alarmed





	Stop Burning Me As A Witch!

**Author's Note:**

> minor spoiler warnings for Seduce Me the Otome

“For fucks sake! Stop burning me as a witch!” 

Victor blinked and looked up from his book to stare in bewilderment at Yuuri who was glaring at his phone.

“...Pardon?” he asked when it became clear Yuuri wasn’t going to elaborate. Yuuri didn’t answer directly instead he growled in frustration.

“Fine! Lock me in a tower! See if I care!” 

“...What?” 

Yuuri finally looked up at him and then waved his phone.

“It’s my game! Reigns Her Majesty! See if you don’t keep everything in the middle you die. Usually I get burned by the church, the  _ bastards!”  _

“...okay?...I’m sorry?”

“No that fucking cardinal should be sorry”

Victor wisely decided to leave Yuuri to it.

 

“THAT BITCH!”

Victor jumped a foot into the air before rushing into the living room.

“What!? Who!?” 

“Diana!” Yuuri looked furious as he stared at his phone.

“...Who?” as far as Victor knew they didn’t know a Diana.

“This fucking BITCH of a succubus who is trying to take my Erik away from me!” 

….What? His Erik? Who the fuck was Erik?!

“Who?”

“Erik!” Yuuri came over and showed Victor his phone screen. On it was...art? Of a pretty cartoon man?

“What am I looking at here?”

“My fictional boyfriend! He’s an incubus and he and his brothers are fleeing the demon world but Diana’s a succubus who wants to take him away from me!” This did not clear things up. Victor was confused and a little alarmed.

“Well she’s not getting him! Erik is MINE” 

Victor did not know how to respond to this.

*Three days later*

“Yuuri? Why are you crying?” he had come across Yuuri weeping over his laptop and didn’t know what to do.

“THEY LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH!” Oh god.

“Who sweetheart?” Victor was going to try and comfort his Yuuri.

“DIANA AND SAERO!” At that Victor paused and actually looked at the computer scene. Yeah...was this about...a game?

“Diana...from that game you were playing on your phone?” he asked hesitantly. 

“YES!” Yuuri wailed.

“...But I thought you hated her?” Victor had never been more confused.

“THAT WAS BEFORE I PLAYED HER ROUTE AND THE SECOND GAME! I LOVE HER BUT NOT AS MUCH AS SAERO LOVES HER”

“...There there?” Victor tried. 

Yuuri just hugged him and started babbling about how he’d do...something...for Victor too...it was sweet? 

Maybe?

Victor was honestly too afraid to ask.

 

“...who is calling you?” Victor was not a jealous person. He wasn’t! But he’d definitely heard a besotted Korean male voice coming from Yuuri’s phone more than once.

“Zen!” 

Who the fuck was that!?

“And he is?”

“My new fictional boyfriend!” 

Oh dear lord.

This AGAIN.

This time Victor just turned his attention back to his book.

“That’s nice dear”

“Look at him! He’s so pretty! He’s got hair like yours! And he’s a sweet talker like you too.” Yuuri shoved his phone in front of Victor and yes, this fictional boy did at least have Victor’s hair color. 

“Though honestly,” Yuuri continued as he took his phone back “I ship him with Jumin WAY more than I ship him with me” 

...What fresh hell was this?

 

Victor stared at the screen. 

Did he feel resentment? Or just annoyance?

It was hard to tell.

He should ask Yurio.

He probably had a clear index of the various different kinds of irritation one could feel.

“What the hell is Dream Daddy?”

“Only the best game EVER”

...Yeah Victor really had to ask Yurio for that index.

 

“GLADOS YOU BITCH IMMA GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND ENJOY IT! AND THEN EAT CAKE OVER YOUR FUCKING CORPSE!”

Yeah….Victor didn’t even want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Games referenced:
> 
> Reigns Her Majesty available on Steam and IOS and Android
> 
> Seduce Me the Otome and it's sequel Seduce Me: Demon War available on Steam and itch.io 
> 
> Mystic Messenger on IOS and Android
> 
> Dream Daddy available on Steam
> 
> and Portal
> 
> Also all of Yuuri's actions were based on my own and all of Victor's on my husbands


End file.
